rwby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sisters of Country to Business
Triggers? Mentions of abuse, and adultery Day One: Daytime How was it that one family could be separated into many different parts? A business man but also a small town boy… It seemed like two parts of a whole however you will see that the mistakes of the country bumpkin will be the guilt of the city slicker. Team Hyacinth was not a well-known group of girls. Their first year, not much had happened. The second came drama. With drama, the family past arises. One of these four girls was born to a wealthy family and was happy to attend Beacon. Another was born to an unknown father but a happy mother. “Hey, Holly… Do you have a moment?” Carbunculus asked as she caught up with the shorter, pink haired faunas. “I wanted to ask about your dad. Is that okay with you?” The hedgehog girl was the wealthiest of the team and had no reason to attend Beacon except for glory. She never had a problem with the team and quickly learned how to lead these other three people. “Oh yes, that’s fine.” “I was wondering if you have a picture of him on your scroll possibly,” the cat faunas said with a curious tone. Her town accent differed from the posh accent of Holly. Said hedgehog faunas reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out the standard, white scroll. She opened it and flicked through names, looking for one in particular. “A good gentleman under the name of Raijuu Jaspidis.” The short girl held the scroll up for Carbunculus to see. A few moments went by as the cat girl examined the photo. He looked familiar but it didn’t match the photo of her father as she thought it would. The two waved and parted. Holly would be going into Vale for some dust replenishing and Carbunculus would retreat to their dorm to do a bit of extra studying. Day One: Night time Carbunculus was laid in her bed perpendicular to Holly's bed, staring blankly at the wall decorated in her own drawings. Grimm and mystical beings of far off worlds... Stunning but not the adventure she asked for when she signed up for Beacon, much less Sanctum. Her garments hung from the curtain's pole, staring back at her as if begging to be worn that night. The golden haired girl sighed and turned over. There was Holly's bed, neatly done without a single thing on or under it. What if she does have a sibling? Team HACT's dorm was empty. Just the stickers on Amaranth's wall, shelves on Thalia's, and drawings on Carbunculus'. Their book shelf was standing upright as though a magazine stand with makeshift wooden slots separating each cubby. Holly's cubby was decorated with photographs of her family, even three of her father. The lock of the door clicked. It startled Carbunculus at first but she quickly figured it to be Holly. "Hey, Carbuncle. How are you doing?" That nickname again... It was given to her by Amaranth but it had such a nice ring it was hard to get rid of afterwards. "I'm doing fine." The cat faunas rolled back to stare at her drawing wall again. What if Holly were actually a fairy? Would she be pretty? Ideas rolled in and out of the artist's mind for a few moments as the hedgehog faunas unpacked her purse onto the desk. Carbunculus sat up, watching Holly as she went along with her routine. The cat faunas stood up and went to the team shelf, staring at the family photos and fashion magazines. "I bought you dust. Powder, too. You... did want powder right?" "I need to ask you something." "Oh, uh... Okay. You've been asking a lot of questions today." "My dad... Ran off before I was born. I never understood what happened or why but I think that my father is also your father. I know it seems a bit... Out in left field..." "More like out of the stadium." "That's not important. He was married to my mother, Ki Jaspidis, but disappeared two months later. All my mom remembers about him is in this photograph of him I still have with me. The picture of your dad looks similar to my dad." The golden haired girl took out a photo from her pocket and then took a frame from Holly's part of the shelf. Holly examined the two pictures Carbunculus had in her hands. First side by side then putting one over the other. "They do say you have seven or eight doppelgangers in the world." "But do any of them have the same last name as you?" Carbunculus questioned, "They don't look this freakishly similar anyhow. I don't understand why you're denying it so much! I have laid out the evidence and you refuse it all?" The hedgehog girl stuttered as she spoke softly, "I-I just wanted t-to be hap-happy as an only chil-child but dad-daddy-daddy would abuse me... He would-- I would... He said th-that I looked like h-h-h-his wi-f-f-fe. I am so-- I am ever so sor-r-ry..." She fell to her hands and knees, sobbing uncontrollably and hiccupping as she tried to breathe. From what Holly had just said, Carbunculus could put the pieces together. It struck her deep. It would tear her to pieces. The truth she sought for so many years is within her grasp but it’s so unbearable she doesn't want to believe it. Why would her do it? Did Raijuu hate Ki so much or did he want more? The cat faunas didn't understand at the moment all she wanted was clarity. That makes Holly and I... Half-sisters? Day Two: Daytime Carbunculus woke up the next morning curled up against the wall. It was still a time of break, away from school work and away from all the drama of the Grimm. Even so, Holly was out early and attending to outer lands and observing the Grimm as she did every weekend. With the bed made for both Thalia and Holly, it seemed safe to assume Amaranth was the last to leave. The cat faunas sat up and swung her legs off the side of her bed, throwing the covers off towards the wall. She stared intently at the shelf of everyone's personal belongings, taking up the framed photo once again... She was certain this is Raijuu but why did Holly react so harsh to this... revelation? She placed the picture back down in the cubby and decided a visit to her mother was long overdue. Ki did say she would try to visit Vale some time during her leave from her job so maybe the cat faunas could find her among the shops. Day Two: Sunset A woman with dark brown hair was found in a cafe, her shawl draped lazily over her shoulders as she waited for her daughter to appear before her. Just as Ki was about to leave, a golden haired girl sat at the small table carrying a cup of water in her hand. "Hello, Ki." Ever since Carbunculus had applied to Beacon, the relationship between her and her mother had worsened. Before, the two argued very often over the arithmetic and science grades and how pointless or important they actually were compared to what Carbunculus aimed for. "Honestly, Carbunculus Nicole... It's been a whole year since we last saw each other. I came here to see how you were doing and you greet me like a spider." "I wouldn't be surprised if you were actually a black widow Faunus," the girl retorted. The woman looked at her daughter with pained eyes. "You called me here for a reason. Here I am," Ki blurted before taking a sip of her black coffee. "Hopefully I'm not here to act as your punching bag." "No," Carbunculus sighed, letting go of her anger and getting straight to the point. "My dad didn't happen to look like this man did he...?" The golden haired Faunus held up her scroll with a scan of Holly's family picture. Ki examined the picture closely then leaned back to take another sip of her coffee. Ki nodded slowly, placing her cup down on the floral plant. "Why did this come of up now of all times. It's your second year at Beacon and you're only just now asking me about your father?" The dull look in Carbunculus' eyes told Ki something she wasn't looking for. The truth was, Carbunculus had been searching for her father ever since she learned that her biological father had left her and her adoptive father died. "Yes, it is." "I want to know the story. Why did he leave us, why didn't you look for him?" "He left us... To tell you the truth, I don't know why he left. The day after we had... He was gone without a trace. We weren't living together and so there was nothing for me to notice that was gone. He never gave me anything while we were dating so nothing else could have gone missing. The reason why I didn't look for him was because he didn't treat me very well, like a doll for him to play with but not a prized possession." Carbunculus looked distressed, she expected her mother to tell a more heartfelt story but this type of story was absolutely unexpected. This is what she would call her book's plot twist but it wasn't really much of a plot twist to her. It was definitely a shock, of course. "Please don't tell your sister... I know she's why you're asking but she doesn't need another motherly figure." The cat Faunus replied silently with a single nod, taking out a wallet to pay for her mother's drink. "Thank you. Can you come visit me next break? You can meet Holly and the rest of my team, we can finally spend time together." Guilt rose up like butterflies in her stomach as Carbunculus continued talking. "Maybe we can travel around a bit before classes start again." As expected of a mother, Ki leaned over and hugged her daughter tightly before taking her own cup and Lien to the counter. "Have fun at school." Since then, Carbunculus and Holly had gotten along better. The two were able to get over their pasts, come together, and excel with their team.